Playful Ponies
The Playful Ponies are medium-sized toys, larger than the mystery packs and smaller than the Fashion Style ponies and plush toys. Playful Ponies , Cupcake, Dewdrop Dazzle, and Lulu Luck]] This group of Ponies is what Hasbro considers its "basic" line of Friendship is Magic toys. Each includes a smaller pony mold with brushable hair. Waves 1 through 4 also include an animal friend, a saddle or wagon, and a comb. Waves 5 and 6 also include an animal friend, a suitcase, a pair of tickets, and a sticker sheet. Waves 7 and 8 also include wedding accessories, a comb, and a wedding invitation. Waves 9 and 10 also include accessories. Waves 11 and 12 also include a masquerade mask and another accessory. Some releases of waves 4, 6, 7, 8, and 9 also include a MiniDVD or DVD containing an episode of the TV series, including The Ticket Master (in Waves 4 and 7), Applebuck Season (in Wave 6), Lesson Zero (in Wave 8), or The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 (in Wave 9). The first "wave" of toys was released in November 2010 and consists of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy. The second wave was delayed from February due to the unfortunate disasters in Japan. Also due to the disasters in Japan, its release in Asia was delayed until end of July 2011, a week after Wave 4 was released in Asia. It is a refresh of the previous wave with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy cycled out to make room for two new ponies, Cheerilee and Lily Blossom. The third wave consists of Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Cupcake (called Sugarcup in some countries' packaging), Lulu Luck, Dewdrop Dazzle, and Blossomforth. The fourth wave was released on July 2011 in Asia and Europe and on October 2011 in North America. Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are cycled back into production, along with six new ponies: Feathermay, Flitterheart, Snowcatcher, Twinkleshine, Honeybuzz, and Plumsweet. The fifth wave consists of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. The sixth wave is a refresh of the previous wave with Fluttershy and Rarity cycled out to make room for two new ponies, Diamond Rose and Cherry Pie. The seventh wave is part of the Pony Wedding toy line and consists of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy. The eighth wave is also part of the Pony Wedding toy line. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity remain in production, along with four new ponies: Lyra Heartstrings, Cherry Berry, Sunny Rays, and Trixie Lulamoon. The ninth wave is part of the Crystal Empire toy line and consists of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, all as Crystal Ponies. The tenth wave is also part of the Crystal Empire toy line. It is a refresh of the previous wave with the addition of Rarity and Applejack, both also as Crystal Ponies. The eleventh wave, at least some of which was displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair, is part of the Crystal Princess Celebration toy line and consists of Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and new pony Sunset Shimmer, all as Crystal Ponies. The twelfth wave, at least some of which was also displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair, includes Applejack and Fluttershy, both as Crystal Ponies. Promotional Packs These five two-packs were released in Europe. *'Fluttershy + Daisy Dreams:' Fluttershy as released in waves 1 & 3 plus an exclusive release of Daisy Dreams with a butterfly, a wagon, and a comb *'Rainbow Dash + Rainbow Flash:' Rainbow Dash as released in waves 1 & 4 plus an exclusive release of exclusive Playful Pony Rainbow Flash with a turtle, a wagon, and a comb *'Applejack + Lily Blossom:' Applejack as released in waves 5 & 6 plus Lily Blossom as released in wave 2 *'Pinkie Pie + Dewdrop Dazzle:' Pinkie Pie as released in waves 5 & 6 plus Dewdrop Dazzle as released in wave 3 *'Twilight Sparkle + Ploomette:' Twilight Sparkle as released in waves 9 & 10 plus an exclusive release of Ploomette with two accessories Other Promotional Sets *'Valentine's Pinkie Pie:' Includes stickers and additional heart cutie marks, February 2011 *'Spring Time Fluttershy: '''Includes new flower accessories and additional flower cutie marks, April 2011 *'Royal Ball at Canterlot Castle:' Target Canterlot Exclusive. Includes the main 6 with tinsel hair and dress, plus Spike wearing a bowtie. *'Princess Celestia & Princess Luna: Target Canterlot Exclusive. Includes Princess Luna figure with Fully Sculpted Princess Celestia figure. *'''Celebration at Canterlot Castle: Target Canterlot Exclusive. A Starbeam Twinkle figure is shipped with the Shine Bright Twilight Sparkle. *'Canterlot Castle:' Target Canterlot Exclusive. A Pinkie Pie figure is shipped with the Shine Bright Luna. *'Zecora:' Toys "R" Us Collector Series Exclusive. A glow in the dark Zecora figure was shown at the 2012 New York Toy Fair, was pre-released at Comic Con 2012, and was widely released in Toys "R" Us stores August 2012. *'Friendship Is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring Nightmare Moon:' Toys "R" Us Collector Series Exclusive. Includes DJ Pon-3, Flower Wishes, Lemony Gem, Nightmare Moon, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Trixie Lulamoon with glitter on their cutie marks. Story Packs Story Packs are playsets for the basic pony line. Each story pack includes at least one pony, one large playset piece, and numerous accessories. * Pony School Pals & Cheerilee: Includes Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Cheerilee. It is a purely figure-only set—it does not come with accessories. Uses the backdrop of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' rock opera as its boxart. * Afternoon Picnic with Cheerilee: Includes Cheerilee, three animal friends, picnic basket, fruits, wagon, picnic table, baby seat and parasol. * Sweet Slumbers with Applejack and Star Dreams: Features Applejack and Star Dreams, a bed, A teddy bear, a bowl of snacks, a book, a side table and a picture frame. * Royal Castle Friends: Includes Twilight Sparkle, Spike and a brushable hair Princess Celestia. * Pony Princess Wedding Castle: Part of the Pony Wedding line. Includes a plastic castle, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, and several wedding accessories including a wedding dress and rings. The toys were showcased at the 2012 New York Toy Fair. Bridle Friends Individual Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Rarity figures, each with formal dresses and other accessories. Part of the Pony Wedding line. Vehicle sets The vehicle sets are basically a subset of the story packs. The gimmick of these sets are that they can connect together to form a parade of vehicles, and can be pulled by Pinkie Pie's RC Car. *Pinkie Pie's RC Car. Includes Pinkie Pie, remote control car and remote control. Remote controls plays music and sounds when used. RC Car can be connected to the front of Applejack's Farm Truck and Rarity's Royal Gem Carriage to pull the parade of vehicles. *Applejack's Farm Truck. Apparently only recently launched in the US but already available outside the US for some time. Includes Applejack, Truck, basket with two apples, ribbon, saddle, handkerchief and rope. Farm truck can be connected to Rarity's Royal Gem Carriage to form a parade of vehicles, and can be connected to Pinkie Pie's remote control car so that the car can be used to pull the truck. *Rarity's Royal Gem Carriage. Includes Rarity, comb, ribbon, bow, one animal friend, and large carriage. In Europe, this also included the figure Star Swirl as a special bonus. Gem Carriage can be connected with Applejack's Farm Truck to form a parade of vehicles, and can be connected to Pinkie Pie's remote control car so that the car can be used to pull the carriage. *Twilight Sparkle RC Car. Part of the Pony Wedding line. Train sets Due to the design (these were meant to run on tracks), they are incompatible with the other Vehicle sets. *Friendship Express Train: Includes battery-operated train, wagon, Pinkie Pie and tracks. *Sweetie Belle's Ice Cream Train Car: Includes Sweetie Belle, Train Car, snacks accessories and two animal friends. Connects to Friendship Express Train. *Fluttershy's Nursery Train Car *Friendship Express Train Around Town Playset: Part of the Pony Friends Forever line. Riding Along These toys consist of a basic figure, scooter, animal companion, and basket of goodies. Characters include Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. A European re-release of the Rainbow Dash ride along toy comes with a Skywishes bonus figure. A two-pack, Pony Scooter Friends Daisy Dreams & Rarity, has been released by Toys "R" Us as part of the Pony Friends Forever line. Unknown Releases Playful Ponies versions of two mini-figure Earth pony mares have shown up on the Chinese auction site Taobao: Minty, a green pony with pink hair and a mint cutie mark; and Sweetie Blue, a blue pony with pink hair and a cupcake cutie mark. Official launch dates, if any, are unknown. References sv:Grundläggande Ponnyer Category:Toys